Mother's Day
by kirarakat55
Summary: Inuyasha has learned about Mother's Day and takes Kagome to a special place he has shown no other.


Mother's Day

As tough as Inuyasha tried to act Kagome knew he was a big softie at heart. That is why when she explained Mother's day to her friends he was the one that seemed the most interested. He asked many questions, and tried to listen intently to what she had to say. His mind racing with the prospect of a mother's day, a day where moms are appreciated by their children more so than any other day. He had an idea in mind but would need Kagome's help to accomplish his most recent desire.

"Kagome will you come with me?" Inuyasha asked with a voice full of trepidation. The thought of pulling this off scared him more than anything at the moment and if she said no his heart would have been utterly crushed, but to his relief she nodded and they began the journey he had longed to share with her.

Telling their friends goodbye Inuyasha with Kagome on his back took off into the sunset heading toward destinations unknown. Snuggling into his back for warmth Kagome felt at ease with Inuyasha not matter where their current journey took them she knew he would always be there to protect her. though she knew this was no ordinary adventure for the two she was happy to be by his side whenever he needed it the most and after her explanation of mother's day he seemed to be in a hurry do something she could not explain.

Running at full speed Inuyasha silently prayed she would understand what he needed to do and no matter the outcome he hoped she would be by his side for the rest of their lives. The thought of Kagome standing beside him despite all he put her through with Kikyou he hoped this would prove his love for her. His love is what drove him to do the unthinkable; it was also the reason for his determination to show her what he has shown no other.

After their three-day hike to a cave north of the bone eaters well Inuyasha stopped and gently sat Kagome on the ground.

"Kagome what I am about to show you is very special to me and I am the only one who knows about it," Inuyasha said taking her small hands into his larger ones, "I have wanted to show you this for some time now but could never get the courage to do so until now. Do you have the supplies I asked you to bring?"

Kagome nodded and began searching through her bag to pull out the requested items. She pulled them out one by one and laid them in his open hands: a silver comb encrusted with emeralds and topazes, a bouquet of magnolias and a swatch of sheer fabric.

Standing back up Kagome looked into his golden eyes and into his soul. She still did not understand what he was doing with all these items nor did she care, because all that mattered was, he trusted her enough to bring her here, to his place he has held in his heart for years.

"Inuyasha I would do anything for you and if you need time to rethink what you are doing I would completely understand. I just want you to know that I am grateful you want to show me something so important to you, but at the same time I feel guilty for taking this one thing you have held onto and making you share it with me," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his waist. What she really wanted to tell him was that she loved him and no matter his decision, she would stand by his side. She knew her heart would ache if he did not feel the same way about her that is why she did not come out and say it, but in her heart of hearts, she knew he did love her he just needed time to say it.

"No Kagome I will not change my mind on this," Inuyasha said, his mind was made and there was no turning back. He just hoped she felt the same way.

Without any more hesitation, Inuyasha placed all the items in one hand and grabbed Kagome's with the other and with a reassuring smile, Inuyasha stepped into the cave with Kagome by his side.

Despite being dark and damp, the cave was inviting. Its jagged walls created led the way deep inside to a sight Kagome never expected to see. A shrine? Kagome thought following Inuyasha toward the aforementioned building. The wood that made up the structure was cracked, the surrounding candles were covered in a thick layer of dust, and the dried flowers that surrounded the floor were dried and many Kagome knew it was old but she still did not know what it meant or why Inuyasha brought her here. She did not have to wait long before Inuyasha started with his explanation.

"This is my mother's grave," Inuyasha said bending over to sweep the dead flowers to the side. "I come here every year and bring flowers, usually I come on the day of her death but this year I decided to come on this day, a day you call Mother's day."

Kagome batted the unshed tears away with a few blinks before she focused on the man before her.

"Inuyasha," She began, voice wavering with emotion. She could not help but to feel the sadness that radiated off him. Despite her fear, Kagome grabbed his shoulder tenderly before pulling his kneeling form to her. she had no idea he would bring her here on a day he was to appreciate his mother and yet he decided to share this with her for his own reasons and she knew he would tell her those reasons on his own terms. However, until that time came she would be there to lend her support. "I am so sorry about your mom Inuyasha, I don't understand how hard it would be to live so long without knowing her, but I can tell you the short time you had with her is a time to be cherished. I know she loved you Inuyasha. I know because I love you too, as do Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Even Kaede loves you Inuyasha. You are very special to all of us in one way or another and we are thankful that your mother brought you into this world for us."

"Kagome can you give me a few minutes alone here, I promise I won't be long."

Nodding she turned to leave the dark cave to wait by the entrance until Inuyasha was ready for her.

Inuyasha drew in a deep breath before taking a seat on the cave floor.

"Happy Mother's Day mom," Inuyasha whispered to the dilapidated shrine. She had been here for well over fifty years and every year before and after he was sealed to the tree, he would visit and bring her magnolias. "Sorry I have not been back in a few years, we have been hunting an evil hanyou known as Naraku and he has consumed all the free time I have had until now. Kagome the girl that was just here with me is not from here, actually, she is from five hundred years in the future and by the fates of the kamis, she was sent through a well to end up here with me. She is my savior, my life and she told me that today in her time is what is known as Mother's Day. It is a day to show appreciation to mothers old and young that is why I am here now. I used to come on the day of your departure from the world but this time I did not want to only come because of your death but to come on a day when I could show you my true appreciation for you. You gave me more than I could have ever asked for you died not only once but twice for my life and that is something I really appreciate."

Inuyasha fell silent for a moment to allow her unseen presence wash over him creating calm, soothing sensation to travel from his toes to his heart. It was a feeling of love only a mother could give a son. With a light heart full of love for both his mom and Kagome he stood and made his way to the only other person he loved.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise to let me finish before you say anything," Inuyasha said, staring at the ground when a soft hand cupped his cheek urging him to continue.

"Kagome, I know you deserve much better…" Inuyasha paused long enough to search her face for any sign of rejection but what he found was a look of adoration, "Kagome, I brought you here because you are the only other woman besides my mom that I have truly loved and I needed you here with me."

Her heart pounded steadily in her chest as she leaned forward to place her lips softly against his showing him her own love.

When her petal soft lips touched his so tenderly his eyes fluttered closed and pulled her lithe form closer to his harder one. He was drowning in her sea of her unconditional love, it was a feeling of pure bliss and now more than ever he wanted to have a family with her so they could celebrate their own mother's day with their own kids.


End file.
